Last Moments
by Lady of Phantomhive
Summary: Once again, Germany has been defeated by 'The Thing' (AKA Steve). Italy is left to hold his dying friend, and yet again he has to watch him die. Rated T for death. One-Shot, HetaOni, GerIta


**~*~ Last Moments ~*~**

Italy held the dying nation to his chest once again, salty tears leaking onto the almost-deceased and mixing with the red tainting the body. He had failed once again. He had made a mistake, and this time, it was Germany's time to fall.  
"Germany… Oh Germany I'm so sorry!" The Italian nation sobbed, clutching his best friend closer, "It's all my fault, if I had moved, the thing wouldn't…"  
"No… don't blame yourself…" Germany choked out. He never thought he'd ever experience death; as a nation it was virtually impossible. But something about this place made it possible, something about that _thing_ that could destroy them. In this place, they were no better than regular humans. And Germany could feel it. He could feel the pain of the wound in his stomach, the tears he thought would never fall again. He could feel sorrow, regret, and anger; to all these emotions he was now more vulnerable.  
"Can you hold on? We can all make it… just hold on!" Italy cried as he tried to lift up his friend. He could hear footsteps from overhead-whether it was _that thing_ or the other nations he did not know-but it just didn't matter. Italy couldn't lose Germany again. Not when he was so close.  
"Don't…worry about me Ita…ly," Germany coughed, gazing into swirling amber eyes for what he presumed to be the last time. All the anger, regret and sorrow faded away at a glance. Italy Veneziano's presence eased his pain, his hurt, his fear of death. He wasn't afraid in the Italian's arms.  
"How can I not worry about you? I… care about you…" Italy confessed, still sniffling and crying. Hot, salty tears trickled down his tanned face and plopped onto Germany's, running down his own pale face. In a way, it was like Italy was heaving his grief onto the dying German who lay across his lap, looking into his eyes. Italy could see that Germany's brilliant blue eyes were fading, but they were still beautiful, even while he was losing his grip on life.  
"Italy… That makes me happy," Germany gave a feeble smile before he hissed loudly, clutching a hand to the wound on his stomach, "but it's too late for us. I'm…so sorry. At least I got to see your face…one more...time…"  
"Time… Time!" Italy gasped. No, this wasn't the last time he'd see Germany. He knew he'd keep going back in time, to try and save each of his friends. He'd go back in time for Germany. Germany had no knowledge of the fact that he'd died many times in this mansion, but Italy knew. He remembered every single death, all the pain of hundreds of time loops pushed him forward to help his friends get free. However, watching his friends die never got easier. In fact, it got harder. Italy could barely hold himself together, holding the dying Germany in his arms. This wasn't the first time, and Italy presumed it wasn't the last.  
"Please don't cry Italy," Germany said through his weak smile, reaching a shaky, crimson dripping hand to lovingly cup the smaller nation's face, "I want you to know…before I leave…"  
"No!" Italy yelled frantically, "this isn't goodbye! You'll get better, we'll go find Japan and China and they can fix you up, just please!" _Don't say goodbye again. I can't take the farewells any longer…  
_ "Italy I need…you to know…" Germany muttered. His breath was thinning, and he could almost feel himself become drawn to darkness inside of him. He was fading into the black abyss, into death. And the last thing he would ever see was his beloved Italy's face. "Ich…liebe di…"  
"Germany!" Italy exclaimed as the hand that was holding onto his face suddenly dropped, the form in his arms going limp, "Germany, don't go into the dark, stay in the light! Stay with me! Please!" Italy's pleas were in vain; not a single pulse could be found on the body of the German nation. Italy knew he knew that Germany was going to die. The wound was too deep, the timing too wrong. If this had happened when they were surrounded by the other nations, maybe he could've been saved, but no. It's because Italy left the group too indiscreetly, and Germany had followed. It was truly his fault…  
"Why… Why must this always happen?!" He cried out, fresh tears dripping down his face and onto the lifeless corpse. Germany's last word replayed over and over in Italy's head. _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. I love you._ With his last breath, Germany had confessed, but there was so celebration, no rejoice or congratulations. Rather, it added bitterness to the already sorrowful death. Germany loved him, sacrificed his life for him. He loved him so much that he died for him, to protect him from that thing. Germany had died so many times, and many were to protect him. Italy just couldn't bear it anymore.  
"I love you too Germany… Ti amo," He sniffled before placing a gentle kiss against the deceased nation's forehead. He didn't want to leave him like that, bloodied and lying on the floor, so Italy tried his best to lift Germany. It didn't work. He just had too much muscle mass. He settled for laying him gently on the wooden floors, crossing his arms over his lower stomach to try and hide the dreadful wound. Italy knew he had to leave Germany, but it was so hard to do. The blond nation was always there for him, constantly protecting him and nagging him with precautions. Italy loved how _special_ Germany made him feel, how wanted and cherished, even if the nation was always a bit socially awkward. He didn't want to just _leave him there_. But it was necessary. Italy had to go and find the clock, to turn back time, to see Germany's visibly-annoyed face and hear his voice yell at him again. It didn't matter that Germany would forget his confession-he always did-what mattered was getting him back.  
"Wait for me Germany…" Italy sniffled as he made his way to the door, taking one last glance at the peacefully laying nation, "We'll get out next time," with that, he closed the door behind him, letting out a shaky breath. His friends would find Germany's body soon; they'd take care of it. Maybe even prepare a small service for him. The other nations were truly kind people, despite all their differences they secretly looked out for one another. That's why Italy had to get them all out. Deciding that his fellow nations would care for his beloved Germany, Italy set off to once again search for the oaken grandfather clock to start the nightmare all again. For Germany.

A/N: I'm sorry for this! I literally wrote it during my Integrated Science class because I was just experiencing too many feels… I'm just really curious about what happened in some of the previous time loops. Surely there must've been some love confessions in the nation's last moments right? I'd write a multi-chap about one of the time loops but I don't want to ruin HetaOni, so I'll leave you with this sorry thing. Reviews are appreciated, and so is criticism!


End file.
